Au bord du lac
by malfoy44
Summary: Une hermione, un drago, mélanger pendant deux heure, faites mijotez le tout avec une pincée d'herbes aromatiques, laisser reposer 5 minutes, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Mon histoire, un dray-mione comme on les aime


Hermione se reposait au bord du lac

**Disclaimer****:**** Les personnages et le décor appartienne à J.K. ROWLING. J'ai seulement modifié un peu l'histoire, comme le fait que Draco et Hermione sortent ensemble, ou le fait que Voldemort n'existe pas, ou du moins, qu'il ne cause pas de soucis. Bonne lecture. Review please!**

Malfoy44Au bord du lac

Hermione se reposait au bord du lac. Les examens venaient de finir. Harry et Ron s'éclataient au Quidditch. Elle, la préfète en chef de Gryffondor, elle avait décidé de faire un break. Elle avait bosser comme une dingue pour ses ASPIC. Elle respirait enfin. Elle sentait le soleil caresser sa peau doré, ses cheveux brun, soyeux depuis qu'elle utilisait un sort coiffant. Elle avait grandis depuis l'année dernière. Elle avait aussi embellis, et ça, les garçons de Poudlard l'avait bien remarqué, mais aucun n'osait l'approcher à cause d'Harry et de Ron. Ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Elle avait de longues jambes fuselées, un corps svelte et musclé, et une poitrine généreuse. Pour l'instant, elle ne se préoccupait pas de son corps, elle décompressait. Ses lèvres pulpeuses esquissèrent un léger sourire. Une ombre lui gâcha soudain la lumière solaire. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à trouver Harry ou Ron. Elle découvrit à la place un Draco Malfoy à l'expression indéchiffrable. Elle le vit se baisser et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle voulut protester, mais le préfet en chef de Serpentard, son homologue masculin, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'immobilisa entre ses bras, musclés par le Quidditch, et lui prit les lèvre. Tendrement d'abord, ce qui surprit Hermione, puis avec passion. Leurs langues se mêlaient en un ballet divin.

Draco Malfoy se promenait le long du lac. Les examens venaient de finir. Il avait décidé de faire un tour dehors, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère glaciale des cachots et la chaleur trop présente de son dortoir de préfet qu'il partageait avec Granger. Il l'avait bien observée durant cette dernière année. Et, depuis l'année précédente, elle s'était métamorphosé. De belle, elle était devenue sublime. Ses jambes, fine et galbées, étaient bronzées. Elle avait grandit. Sa poitrine aussi. Son corps était mince. Elle ondulait des hanches d'une manière naturelle et elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes. C'était cela qui fascinait Draco. Cette innocence que ses conquêtes à lui n'avaient pas. Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensée, il arriva près de l'endroit où elle était allongée. Il la contempla un instant, offerte, paisible, sereine. Il s'avança d'un pas, lui masquant la lumière du soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire au lèvre, mais en l'apercevant, elle se figea net. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, il se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattait, mais il la bloqua et l'embrassa. Il approfondit le baiser et elle cessa de se débattre. Elle alla même jusqu'à l'enlacer, elle aussi. Il rompit le baiser pour la regarder. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées par le désir. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille d'une voix rauque de désir :

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi. Mais, je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aime…répliqua t'elle.

- Non, c'est moi…défendit-il.

- Tu sais, une étude menée par des scientifique montre que les femme aime plus que…

Il l'interrompit d'un baiser. Il y trouva un bon moyen de la faire taire. Et en plus, c'était agréable.

Deux mois plus tard :

Un hibou frappa contre la fenêtre. Hermione l'ouvrit et laissa entrer la créature. C'était un grand duc. Elle y prit deux lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal et le laissa manger avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Un fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione appela :

- Dray! Les résultats des ASPIC sont arrivés.

- J'arrive Mione!

Une tête blonde passa la tête par la porte.

- T'es sûre que c'est les résultat?

- oui, c'est certain.

- Poses-les sur la table. On regardera après. Allez viens!

- Okay.

Elle posa les lettres sur la table, à côté d'une autre et partit le rejoindre. Sur les lettres de Poudlard, on pouvait lire :

1ère lettre : - Melle Hermione Granger.

_**2**__**nde**__** lettre : - M. Draco Malfoy.**_

_**3**__**ème**__** lettre : - M. et M**__**me**__** Malfoy**_

Fin.


End file.
